


green's your colour

by angrylizardjacket (ephemeralstar)



Series: Romance Is Boring 'verse [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20134534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralstar/pseuds/angrylizardjacket
Summary: Ash isn’t a jealous person. Usually.





	green's your colour

**Author's Note:**

> this has been sitting in my draft for months and was meant to be the precursor to smut, but since I’m home and haven’t been writing and I think it’s pretty cute as a stand alone scene, here it is.

Ash isn’t a jealous person usually, or, well, not while _in _a relationship; a pining Ash is a very different case, but today’s Ash, the steady girlfriend of Roger Taylor, wasn’t a jealous person. Usually. Tonight was not a usual night. The band had played _incredibly, _of course, and they were enjoying a drink at a local pub, and Ash was _late_ because _someone - _Freddie - had just thrown his outfit at the costume rack in a hurry to get to the after party.

Freddie’s the first to spot her, and wraps her up in a hug once she gets to the bar, the scent of sweat and smoke and alcohol already clinging to him. He’s giddy enough from the show that he sweeps her over to the bar, ordering her a drink. 

That’s when she spots him, Roger sitting on a stool at the end of the bar, facing away from her but still wearing the sequinned shirt she’d lent him, with a girl in what looks to be a _Queen _crop-top talking adamantly and standing far closer to him than was necessary. Ash _usually _wasn’t a jealous person, but that girl was _incredibly _cute, and maybe Ash was a little mad about being left behind. She’s never really beaten around the bush with what she wants, and this time is no different. Drink in hand, she makes her way down to his end of the back, and pinches at his hip where the shirt’s ridden up, just a little.

“I was looking for that.” Her tone’s playful as she watches him jump, but her eyes are dark as her gaze flicks momentarily to the now annoyed groupie. 

“I thought it looked rather good, you don’t mind do you?” He smirks over his shoulder and Ash’s smile widens as takes her place beside him, snaking an arm around his waist. Ash goes to answer, but the now confused and disgruntled groupie finally chimes in.

“Hi, do I know you?” She asks, holding out her hand and giving Ash a faux sweet smile.

“No.” Ash responds with a charming smile of her own, looking the woman in her eyes and refusing to shake her hand. Roger has to bite back a laugh.

“This is Ash, our stylist,” he very pointedly leaves out a very key piece of information about the nature of his relationship with Ash, though he’s got an arm around her too, hand coming to rest at her hip.

“Oh, I was just telling Roger here about how good that shirt looks on him.” And the groupie’s gaze goes right back to him. 

“It’s a really nice shirt; well made.” Ash agrees, and though her tone seems harmless, she can feel Roger give her hip a gentle squeeze, but she won’t stop watching the groupie long enough to see if it’s a warning or encouragement. The groupie actually makes a comment about how it could be a little more open in the front, and Ash has to stop herself from rolling her eyes at how blatant the flirting is.

After a few more minutes, the girl turns to the bar to order another drink, and Ash turns to murmur in Roger’s ear.

“Don’t lead her on like this,” Ash’s voice was low, a suggestion rather than a warning, and Roger turned to smirk at her, pulling her just a little closer.

“I like seeing you all catty, though.” He all but purred back, hand moving to squeeze Ash’s ass. “Gets me all worked up when you’re all over me like this, love, all jealous and bitchy.” The look in his eyes mirrors Ash’s own, dark and full of want, but he’s being mischievous about it, and she’s not in the mood to raise this overstepping groupie’s hopes. When the groupie turns back, and Roger turns to her as if ready to continue their conversation, Ash presses a kiss to his jaw. The other woman is silent, looks a little shocked. Roger turns to Ash, as if to ask her what she’s doing, to play innocent, but the moment her turns to her, she crushes her lips against his, hard, almost desperate, her hand coming up to hold his jaw. Roger bites at her bottom lip, smirking at her whimper as he pulls away. They’re both breathing hard, and it takes Ash a moment to compose herself, tipping her head to the side.

“Sorry, I interrupted; what were you going to say?” And there’s that faux sweet voice that he’d heard so many times back at her pub, but now it sent a shiver down his spine for all the right reasons. With her looking at him like that, possessive, her pupils blown wide, cheeks flushed, her lips kiss-reddened, there’s about a hundred things he’s like to do to her and absolutely none of them are appropriate for this bar.

“I should go.” The groupie says, smiling awkwardly and wearing her obvious disappointment on her sleeve, but it’s enough to get Ash to turn her attention away from Roger.

“Yeah, you probably should.” Ash agreed, smile sharp and mean, tone still that painfully faux nice. Roger feels a little guilt as the girl practically bolts, but Ash seems to feel no remorse as she watches the girl leave.

“You _like _making me jealous?” Ash asks quietly, voice guarded as she raises an eyebrow at him, arms crossed. Roger spins in his stood so he’s facing her, pulling her to stand between his legs with his hands on her hips. 

“I didn’t do it intentionally.” He tries, before his lips twitch into a smirk, “but I’m not gonna lie and say I hate it.” He gives her waist a gentle squeeze and Ash rolls her eyes.

“You led that poor girl on.” Ash mused, though she didn’t exactly seem cut up by that fact.

“I swear, she was a perfectly harmless groupie until she offered to buy me a drink and started touching my legs.” Roger laughed, and Ash’s eyes went wide. “I told her to back off, okay? What’s got you so worried? You’re not usually like this.”

“Because,” and her voice was a whine as she avoided his gaze, though he knew it meant she was being honest about something she really would rather not admit, “you’re like one of those things at the shops, kids put money in and a little toy comes out; if a girl gives you enough compliments I know part of you wants to fuck her.”

“Do you really think I’m that much of a narcissist?” He asks, though he doesn’t seem particularly insulted, he just seems amused.

“I think you’re infuriatingly aware of how good you are as a musician, and being validated gets you hard.” And as if to prove a point, Ash’s uncrosses her arms and braces her hands on his thighs, one hand much higher than the other as she brushes against his cock, half hard already through his jeans.

“Watch it.” He warns, eyes dark and smile almost dangerous. He hops off the stool, but Ash doesn’t step back, not that’s he’d expected her to, and the two of them stand flush against one other, Roger looking down at her. “That’s all your fault, love, you give the girl too much credit.” 

“Well she was _very _pretty.” Ash says, but her tone’s playful and Roger bites back a grin.

“Maybe _I _should be jealous; you gonna run off with one of my groupies?” He teased, but Ash could tell by the look in his eye that he didn’t actually mind the sound of that.

“Maybe one day, if you do something _truly _shocking.” Ash murmurs as she leans up on her toes to kiss him. 


End file.
